


New Year's Revelation

by CastielsHeart



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Eventual Smut, Fluff, Happy Ending, M/M, New Year's Eve, New Year's Kiss, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-04
Updated: 2020-01-17
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:28:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22120318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CastielsHeart/pseuds/CastielsHeart
Summary: This is written from the following prompt by Nanya Dutt from Destiel Forever Facebook Page:He sees his little brother’s best friend come to their NYE party, all decked out for the first time. He looks nervous but there’s a glimmer of excitement and hope in his eyes. Castiel hardly dresses up. He’s always in his oversized sweaters and worn out jeans. But tonight, tonight he’s in a fine light blue shirt and pants that is the perfect fit. His face lights up when Sammy comes out of the crowd to greet him. Sam doesn’t know. The dork has no idea that his childhood friend has been harbouring a crush on him for a long time now. How can Sam be so stupid? How can he be so oblivious. His little brother is so damn lucky. And that big annoying moose has no freakin idea.Dean isn’t a bully, far from it. But he annoys Castiel just so he would notice him. He calls him names and steals his belongings just so, for a little while at least, he’s attention would be towards the elder Winchester. But that’s all Dean gets from Cas...a frustrated growl and a few rude comebacks.https://m.facebook.com/groups/115057981983004?view=permalink&id=1468964486592340
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester, Jessica Moore/Sam Winchester
Comments: 30
Kudos: 57





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This will be a multi-chapter fic with alternating points of view.

Chapter One  
* Dean’s POV *

Dean’s at this silly New Year’s Eve party only partly because his little brother, Sam, begged him to come. The main reason he is here is to see Sam’s best friend, Castiel. Dean has been crushing on the younger boy ever since they were introduced by Sam two years ago. Many times he’s wanted to confess his feelings but he chickens out everytime. 

Castiel was such a cute nerd in his oversized sweater with bees on it and worn out jeans, the first time they met. Dean would never admit it out loud but he was smitten at first sight. Sadly, Castiel had paid Dean little attention because he was far too enamored with Sam. Over the past two years, Dean had played numerous pranks on Cas and teased him mercilessly in an effort to get the guy to pay attention to him. The only thing Dean had managed to do is make Castiel loathe him. 

All Dean’s attention was on the door as he waited for Castiel to arrive. What funny sweater would he be wearing tonight? He couldn’t wait to catch his first glimpse of Cas’ perpetually messy hair. Dean always thought of it as sex hair which lead to even dirtier thoughts of how he could mess it up more. He was fantasizing about jerking on Cas’ hair while their bodies moved against each other, when door opened and the star of his erotic fantasy walked through the door.

Dean shook himself out of his fantasy and was immediately floored by what he saw. Castiel wasn’t wearing a baggy sweater. Dean bit his bottom lip as he watched Castiel saunter into the room wearing a deep blue button up that seemed to be tailored to show off his body. Cas’ jeans were new and hugged his body in all the right ways. His usually messy hair, was coiffed within an inch of its life. 

Dean would admit Castiel looked good this way but he missed the cute sweaters and messy hair. The original Cas was who he’d fallen for. It was sad to think Cas thought he needed to change the way he looked to fit in or something.

Dean observed as Castiel’s eyes roved over the crowd, no doubt looking for Sam. This is where Dean’s heart would always squeeze painfully. Castiel was crushing hard on Sam and Sam, the dork, had no clue. Dean had witnessed time after time, Cas trying to get Sam to notice him. Dean’s little brother had put Castiel in the friendzone from the start and never considered it again. Dean had never said a word to Sam because he didn’t see it as his place.

Dean dreaded the day Castiel realized Sam could never feel the same way about him as he felt for Sam. Dean watched and hoped that Castiel would find the will to move on without getting his heart broken by his moose of a little brother.

Castiel’s eyes finally settled on Dean and he made his way over. As soon as Cas was close enough for Dean to hear him over the music, he asked, “Where’s Sam?”

Dean fought hard to ignore the stabbing pain in his heart as he put his fake smile on. “Oh, the moose is around here somewhere. Want a drink?”

“No thanks. You’d probably put something gross in it. I need to find Sam.” Cas said scanning the crowd again.

“Sure. Catch you later, then.” Dean said not even trying to keep his disappointment out of his voice or his face. Castiel wasn’t paying attention to him anymore anyways. Dean couldn’t stop himself from following Cas through the crowd as he searches for his little brother. 

Dean easily discerned when Castiel spotted Sam because the guy lit up like a neon sign. He felt so much jealousy. He’d do just about anything to get Cas to respond to him like that. Dean stayed hidden but close enough that he could see and hear everything. He knew he was pathetic but he’d lost the will to do anything about it.

Dean watched them exchange pleasantries. Soon the nature of the conversation changed and it was obvious to Dean. Castiel’s stance was very rigid and it was obvious Castiel was struggling to keep his emotions off his face. Sam was blabbering about how Jess had finally agreed to be his girlfriend which was perfect Sam thought, since both Jess and him were both going to Stanford for the Spring semester. Sam gushed how he planned to kiss her for the first time at midnight. Sam was so absorbed with his own elation, he didn’t notice the stricken look on Castiel’s face but Dean did.

Dean had to fight his urge to rush to Cas and hold him. Sam chattered on completely oblivious to what he was doing to his best friend. Finally he left to go find Jess.

Castiel seemed to wonder through the crowd as if in a daze. Dean stuck close but still hidden. Dean regretted being mean to Cas just for attention. Maybe if he hadn’t, Castiel would come to him for support. Dean would love to be the shoulder Cas chose to lean on.

Dean became lost in a fantasy of what it would be like to ride in and be Cas’ knight in shining armor. When he snapped out of it he realized Castiel had changed his trajectory which put him on a collision course with the corner Dean had hid in to observe. “Are you following me, Dean?”

Dean involuntarily trembled because he loved how his name sounded in Cas’ deep voice. “Um…” Dean was caught totally off guard and couldn’t come up with any kind of coherent response.

“If you’re planning some elaborate prank on me tonight, I’m pleading with you to call it off. I just don’t think I can bare much more tonight.” Castiel said looking pale and forlorn. 

“I’m not going to prank you. Promise.” Dean said trying to sound as sincere as possible.

“I find that hard to believe. You’ve spent the entire time we’ve known each other, making a fool of me in every way. Why should I believe you’d suddenly call a truce?” Castiel asked looking at Dean with those piercing blue eyes that featured in everyone of Dean’s erotic fantasies.

“Because I said so.” Dean said lamely.

Just then Sam’s laugh was heard over the music and the crowd. Castiel looked up at the same time Dean did. Sam was holding a beautiful blonde which Dean supposed was Jess. Sam was nuzzling into her neck.

“I have to get out of here!” Castiel exclaimed to no one in particular before bolting away.

It was almost midnight and people were pairing off. Dean found it hard to follow Castiel and soon he lost sight of his brown locks in the crush of partygoers. He needed to find Castiel and make sure he was okay. Dean pushed his way through the people and made for the backdoor. Maybe Castiel went outside for some fresh air and privacy.

Dean opened the backdoor and the cold winter air hit him hard. The sky was clear and there was frost on the ground. If Cas was out here, he must be freezing because he wasn’t wearing a coat. Dean had to find him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next Chapter will be from Cas" POV


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We see things from Castiel POV and a snippet from Sam's.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More angst. Sorry.

Chapter Two  
*Castiel’s POV*

Castiel was so excited and nervous that he thought he might throw up. He had been preparing for this night for the last week. His new friend Charlie, whom he’d met at the community college he’d started attending in August, had helped him pick out his clothes. He knew she wasn’t exactly supportive of his plan to get Sam’s attention but she was a good friend and helped him anyways. She’d warned him he might get his heart broken but he couldn’t let himself consider that. He’d been in love with Sam for so long now, he just had to get Sam to see him as more than a friend.

He watched numerous YouTube videos in order to get techniques to tame his unruly hair. Sam had mentioned on numerous occasions that his hair made him look unkempt. He believed Sam called it his “homeless look.” Castiel ended up using so much product in his hair, he dreaded having to wash it out later. It would be worth it if Sam noticed him though.

When his older brother Luc dropped him off at the party, he paced outside for a few moments to calm his nerves. Finally he pulled himself together enough to go inside. He chanted the mantra, “Don’t fuck this up!” in his head. When he stepped inside the door, a short brunette woman took his coat and gave him a ticket. He took a deep breath and stepped into the main room.

The music was thumping and it seemed to merge with his racing heart. He scanned the room for Sam but he didn’t see him. He did see Dean, Sam’s older menace of a brother. The man seemed to make it his life's goal to torment him. He decided to approach Dean because if anyone knew where Sam was, it’d be Dean.

Castiel made his way through the crowd and as soon as he was close enough for Dean to hear him, he asked, “Where’s Sam?” He’d always found Dean hard to read but he swore he saw disappointment on the man’s face. He discounted it right away though. Castiel didn’t believe Dean liked him and only tolerated him because he was Sam’s friend and an easy mark for pranks.

”Oh, the moose is around here somewhere. Want a drink?” Dean said with a smile Castiel found sort of creepy.

“No thanks. You’d probably put something gross in it. I need to find Sam.” Dean had actually given him a soda one time that he’d slipped earthworms in. Castiel had rushed to the bathroom where he had emptied the contents of his stomach. He vowed never to take anything from Dean that was not factory sealed again. He continued looking through the crowd for Sam.

“Sure. Catch you later, then.” He vaguely registered Dean saying but he was occupied. He had to find Sam before he lost his nerve.

Castiel pushed his way through the crowd and then he saw him. His heart sped up and he couldn’t stop the smile on his face. Finally he was face to face and it was now or never.

“Hello Sam.” Castiel said as he walked up to Sam.

“Heya Castiel. It’s an awesome party isn’t it?” Sam asked looking around the room.

“I guess. I don’t have much experience with parties, I must admit. Are you having fun?” Castiel said disappointed that Sam hadn’t even indicated that he’d noticed any of the changes he’d made to his appearance.

“Yes. Something amazing happened Castiel. Jess finally agree to be my girlfriend. I’ve been chasing her for months. We are both starting Stanford this Spring, which makes it even more perfect. I’m going to kiss her for the first time at midnight. Could there be a more perfect night, Castiel?” Sam said with absolute glee on his face.

Castiel felt it. His heart wasn’t broken but ripped to shreds. “I’m happy for you.” He managed to say as he aimlessly wandered into a crowd. Sam was never going to see him as anything but a friend. He should have listened to Charlie. He was such an idiot. Why would someone like Sam like him. He was just a loser, going to community college to one day be an English teacher. Why would Sam, who would one day be a big shot lawyer, ever give him a second look. 

Castiel had shared a couple of classes with Jess in High School. Her family was well off and she was going to be a surgical nurse. Her father was an accomplished surgeon and her mother was a pediatrician. Castiel’s mother had ran off and left when he was just a few months old. His father, Chuck was an alcoholic with a severe anxiety disorder. He wrote fantasy novels, which the income from barely kept the family afloat. Castiel’s older brother’s Luc and Gabriel worked hard to supplement their income. They had basically raised Castiel. Jess had so much to offer Sam. Castiel would only be an embarrassment. He’d be lucky if Sam would keep him as a friend.

Castiel fought the urge to cry because he needed to get somewhere private. He started looking for an exit when he saw Dean. Was the guy following him? He didn’t think he could bare Dean’s anitics tonight. Castiel walked up to Dean, “Are you following me, Dean?”

“Um…” Dean seemed nervous and flustered. This just added to Castiel’s suspicions.

“if you’re planning some elaborate prank on me tonight, I’m pleading with you to call it off. I just don’t think I can bare much more tonight.” Castiel said struggling with his emotions. He felt shaky. He needed to be alone and maybe get some fresh air.

“I'm not going to prank you. Promise.” Dean said sounding so sincere. Castiel found that even more suspicious. Dean was being kind of sweet. It was so uncharacteristic.

“I find that hard to believe. You’ve spent the entire time we’ve known each other making a fool of me in every way. Why should I believe you’d suddenly call a truce?” Castiel said looking at Dean intently.

“Because I said so.” Dean responded weakly. Castiel squinted at him. Dean was acting so strange.

Just then Sam’s laughter rang out. Castiel looked up and saw Sam with Jess in his arms. He was nuzzling into her neck. Castiel felt ill and couldn’t watch another minute. “I have to get out of here!” He said to no one in particular. He rushed towards the back exit, he’d been headed to before spotting Dean.

He burst out the door into the night and the cold air almost knocked him down. He should have gotten his coat but he wasn’t going back in there. Another encounter of Sam with Jess in his arms would probably destroy him. He found a bench and sat down and wrapped his arms around himself. Soon tears were flowing and he could do nothing to stop them. He was so stupid. No one wanted him or would ever want him. He soon found it hard to breath as he sobbed under the stars. It would be midnight soon and he was all alone. 

*Sam’s POV*

Tonight was shaping up to be the best one of his life. He had a beautiful girl in his arms and in a few weeks he’d be moving to California to attend Stanford with her. He vaguely wondered where Castiel and Dean were but then he became lost in Jess’ beautiful smile. Midnight was only a few minutes away. Soon he would know what it was like to kiss Jess’ beautiful lips. Life was good.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter things will start to improve.
> 
> Comments and kudos appreciated.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things heat up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long. I've been battling a cold that just wouldn't give up and I've been working a lot. After my long holiday vacation, it was hard to get back to that schedule. Hope you enjoy this chapter and drop me a line and let me know what you think.

Chapter Three  
*Dean’s POV*

Even with his leather jacket on, the cold night air gave Dean quite a chill. Luckily it didn’t take him long to find Castiel, who was sitting on a bench in a courtyard filled with flower beds of dead plants and leaf bare trees. It was obvious that he was crying and it broke Dean’s heart.

Dean’s footsteps alerted Castiel of his approach. Castiel jumped up from the bench, shivering and crying to confront him. “Just go away Dean! I need to be alone right now. I can’t deal with your antics and insults right now. Please just leave me be.” Castiel pleads.

“I'm not here to hurt you Cas. I just wanted to find you and help you. I know you have feelings for Sam and I understand.” Dean says because they need to get things out in the open.

“Stop talking!” Castiel screams. “You’re the last person I want to talk to this about. Don’t say you understand. You can’t understand how it feels to be in love with someone for what feels like your whole life and watch them chase after someone else. To not even give you a second look. Stop trying to be nice to me Dean and just go away.” There is so much pain in Castiel’s voice. Dean has to get through to him.

“I do know what it’s like. I’ve been in love with someone for two years. I’ve tried to get their attention in all the wrong ways and ended up making them hate me. Tonight I watched that person get their heart broken by my self absorbed little brother. Cas, I can’t stand here and watch you hurt like this. Please let me help.” Dean pleaded after his admission.

“Dean what? Are you pranking me right now?” Castiel looks around like he’s waiting for someone with a hidden camera to jump out of the bushes and yell “Got you!”.

“No. I’m never doing anything like that to you ever again. Damn it Cas! You are all I think about. Please just let me be your friend. Please.” Dean pleads and steps closer, tentatively.

Dean sees when Castiel accepts that Dean is telling the truth. Cas’ shoulders relax. “Okay.” Cas says giving in and shivers violently.

“We need to get you inside before you freeze.” Dean says pulling Castiel into a hug. Dean loves the feel of Castiel in his arms.

“No. It’s almost midnight. I can’t watch Sam kiss Jess. I need time to get over him. I sound so stupid.” Castiel says snuggling into Dean.

“You do not. You need what you need Cas.” Dean pushes Cas away some so he can take his leather jacket off and put it on Cas. He leads Castiel back to the bench. When Dean sits down he doesn’t expect Castiel to sit snug up against him and cuddle him.

“You like me?” Castiel whispers.

“Yes. Every since the day I met you.” Dean admits. Cas deserves the truth.

“I thought you hated me. You were so mean.” Castiel says as he snuggles closer.

“It was childish. It was the only way I could get you to pay attention to me. You were so enthralled by Sam. I was so jealous.” Dean baring it all now. It feels good to get all this off his chest and out in the open.

“I understand. I did something similar. I dressed like this tonight hoping Sam would finally look at me like I wanted. I was so blind.”

Dean rubs Castiel back. “I noticed you tonight but I have to admit I like your old look much better. I was pondering before you showed up what kind of sweater you’d be wearing tonight. The one you wore the first time I met you has always been my favorite, the one with the smiling bees on it.” 

Castiel chuckles, “I love that one too. I’ve always wanted to take up beekeeping as a hobby.”

Dean smiles,”That would be awesome.”

They hear the countdown start at thirty seconds inside. Castiel looks up at Dean. “I want to see where this could lead Dean.”

“Cas… I… god yes!” Dean finally gets out.

“Ten… Nine… Eight…” People chant inside.

“Kiss me Dean.” Castiel says touching Dean’s cheek.

“Yes.” Dean feels his heart soar. He can’t believe this is happening. He’s in absolute ecstasy.

“Three… Two… One… Happy New Year!” partygoers exclaim.

It’s not the best kiss Dean has ever had but it’s definitely the most meaningful. Castiel lips are much softer than they look. Dean pulls Castiel in close so he can look in those gorgeous blue eyes. He waits for Castiel to say something.

“That was my first kiss.” Castiel confesses.

“Really. I’m honored.” Dean smiles deliriously. Dean revalutes and declares this the best kiss ever.

“You’re so handsome, Dean. Why did I never see that?” Castiel ponders.

“You were too busy avoiding my childish behavior.” Dean suggests.

“True but now what are we Dean?” 

“I would like us to be boyfriends.” Dean is putting his heart out there. He so nervous and giddy right now that he doesn’t even feel the cold anymore.

“Yes. I want that.” Castiel says finally giving Dean a smile. Then Castiel shivers and it reminds Dean of the cold.

“Let’s get you inside now.” Dean says pulling Castiel up. They walk inside with their arms around each other. When they get inside Dean leans into Cas and says, “Why don’t you go get us some hot chocolate to warm us up?”

“Okay, but can I get another kiss first?” Castiel says with a shy smile.

“I’ve created a monster.” Dean smiles, then leans in and kisses Cas on the lips. He keeps it chaste but draws it out.

“Wow. You’re a good kisser.” Castiel says dreamily and then walks off to get them hot chocolate.

Dean is preoccupied with watching Cas walk away that he doesn’t notice his brother approaching.

“What the hell Dean?” Sam exclaims making Dean jump.

“Damn it, Sammy! You scared the shit out of me.” Fuck he needs to put a bell on his brother or something.

“Are you fucking with Castiel? If you’re just planning to break his heart, stop now.” Sam demands.

“Excuse me? This is rich coming from you. That amazing guy has had a crush on you for years and you never noticed. You just used him to help you with your papers and listen to your sob stories. You never once thought about him and his feelings. You have become a self absorbed prick. I blame myself for sheltering you so much and doing everything for you. No more. You’re an adult and it’s time you deal with your own shit. Cas and I are going to make a go at it and I would appreciate it if you kept your nose out of it.” Dean looks up and sees Castiel standing across the room with two red solo cups. He looks very apprehensive. “Excuse me Sam. My boyfriend needs me.” Dean leaves without giving his baby brother a backwards glance and thankfully Sam doesn’t follow.

“Hello Dean.” Castiel said handing him a cup.

“Hey Babe.” Dean says bending in and giving Cas a quick kiss to the corner of his mouth.

“Is everything okay?” Castiel says nervously.

“Yeah. Just needed to set some things straight. So Cas… I want to take you out on a proper date. Are you free tomorrow night?” Dean asks putting his free arm around his new boyfriend. He loves the sound of that.

“Yes Dean. I can’t wait.” Castiel says leaning in even more. “What are we going to do?”

“I want it to be a surprise. I’ll pick you up a 6:30. Dress nice but comfortable and bring your heavy winter coat.” Dean asks.

“Okay. Will you pick me up in your beautiful car?” Cas asks shyly.

“Of course. I never go anywhere without Baby. Do you need a ride home tonight?” 

“Yes that would be wonderful.” Cas smiles and snuggles into Dean.

An hour later they are in Cas’ driveway making out in the Impala. They finally pull apart with promises they’ll see each other later that day. Dean falls asleep that night and has peaceful dreams of Cas wrapped in his arms. It’s going to be a good year.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and Kudos appreciated.


End file.
